Oportunidad
by Eien Renge
Summary: Es raro que Hibari Kyoya conceda oportunidades y, en caso de que lo haga, no se puede esperar otra mas. Y eso es algo que I-pin temía afrontar. HibarixI-pin
1. Noticia

**_Titulo: _**_Oportunidad  
_

**_Pareja: _**_Hibari x I-pin (leve Mukuro x Chrome)  
_

_**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn me pertenece._

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 1**

_Noticia_

I-pin se encontraba en su habitación, de color azul mar. Ese color le aportaba tranquilidad y le gustaba tanto por esa misma razón. Sus cortinas, de un tono azul mas oscuro, dejaban pasar la luz que se volvía azulada sacándole siempre una sonrisa. Para darle un toque personal a su habitación, había decorado las paredes con fotos de la gente importante para ella. Una de las que mas apreciaba, situada justamente enfrente de su cama, era una de cuando era pequeña y a su lado aparecía su maestro. Después de tantos años, seguía echándole de menos tanto como el primer día. Y no podía evitar pensar que, aquel hombre que le había enseñado tanto en tan poco tiempo, ya no estaba allí a su lado.

- Ohayo sensei – dijo en un perfecto japonés y, acto seguido, hizo una reverencia.

Cada mañana lo hacía ya que no se había permitido no recordar cada día a uno de los hombres mas importantes de su vida. Dio unos pasos hacia el espejo que se situaba a pocos metros de la puerta y en el que se podía contemplar entera. Llevaba su típico atuendo blanco, que le resultaba de lo mas cómodo. Para su suerte, los años le habían tratado bien, dejando que a sus 14 tuviera un buen cuerpo e inteligencia. Sonrió mientras se hacía sus trenzas y, después de darse el visto bueno, salió rápidamente de su cuarto. La reunión empezaría pronto y no quería que sus amigos, a los que consideraba como su familia, la esperaran.

Aunque ya había dejado atrás ese tipo de vida, le gustaba el hecho de poder ayudar a los Vongola. Ellos la habían cuidado desde sus 5 años y, aunque le repetían constantemente que no hacía falta, ella les quería devolver el favor. Y no solo le habían cuidado, también le habían dado un hogar, donde siempre sería bienvenida. Recordaba como hace algunos años, Tsuna le había ofrecido vivir con el y sus guardianes en la mansión Vongola. Al principio se había negado ya que no quería ser una molestia, pero Lambo y Tsuna no lo habían dejado pasar y, gracias a la ligera ayuda de Yamamoto, lo consiguieron.

Gracias a esa decisión, Bianchi parecía mas animada y, junto a Haru y Kyoko, pasaban el día intentando renovar su vestuario. Le había resultado imposible negarse ante las sonrisas de sus amigas. Pero su timidez jugaba en contra de ellas y, aunque lo agradecía inmensamente cuando veía algunos de los vestidos que traían, no tenían muchas oportunidades de vestirla.

Dejó sus pensamientos al ver la puerta de la sala de reuniones. Sus pasos fueron cada vez mas lentos hasta que sus pies se pararon. Respiró varias veces y contó hasta diez para intentar calmar sus nervios.

- Si no vas a abrir la puerta, apártate.

Su cuerpo se estremeció al oír esa voz. Dio media vuelta para encarar a su dueño mientras se sonrojaba al sentir la mirada de Hibari puesta en ella. Habían pasado 9 años y sus sentimientos seguían siendo los mismos. Amaba a aquel hombre, tan parecido a su maestro y a la vez tan distinto. Desde que le conoció, deseó que esos ojos tan profundos la miraran solo a ella. Simplemente que se diera cuenta de que no era una cría y que le deseaba mas de lo que él podía imaginar. Pero tratándose de Hibari Kyoya, solo podía aspirar a que él supiera quien era. Y para ella, sería suficiente que él la llamara por su nombre al menos una vez. Y así ser el centro de sus pensamientos por unos segundos. Una sonrisa llena de tristeza se dibujó en su cara. ¿Cuántas noches había llorado por saber que él jamás se fijaría en ella? No iba a decir que quería que Hibari fuera su príncipe azul, había dejado de creer en esos cuentos. No era una princesa y, aunque lo fuera, nadie iría a buscarla encima de un caballo. Solo quería ser amada por el hombre que amaba, fuera príncipe o un simple ladrón. ¿De verdad pedía tanto?

La mirada impaciente de Hibari la sacó de sus pensamientos antes de que se pusiera a llorar. Deslizó su manó para abrir la puerta y entró con pasos ágiles. Con su mirada puesta en sus propios pies caminó rápidamente hasta el lugar vació que había entre Lambo y Yamamoto. Una vez allí, alzó su mirada que, inmediatamente, le buscaron. Hibari mantenía una cara de indiferencia, a la cual ya estaban acostumbrados. Mantenía su mirada fija en el té que tenía delante suyo. Kusakabe, su fiel sirviente, se hallaba a su lado y le iba comentando algunas cosas. Su voz era un susurro inaudible por mas que intentara captar alguna palabra. Cuando Kusakabe calló, sacudió su cabeza y dirigió su atención a el décimo capo Vongola, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

- Gracias por venir Hibari-san – sonrió cálidamente cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre ella. – Gracias a ti también I-pin.

- Sabe que es un placer Sawada-san – dijo mientras le devolvía la sonrisa.

- ¡Décimo! – todas las miradas se dirigieron a la puerta que se había abierto de golpe. Gokudera se sonrojó un poco por la vergüenza. – Siento llegar tarde.

- Haha...- las miradas cambiaron de objetivo gracias a la risa de Yamamoto. - ¿Dónde estabas, Gokudera?

- A ti no te importa, fanático del baseball - aunque los años habían pasado, su relación, llena de amistad y odio, había sido la misma desde el día en que se conocieron hasta ese mismo día. Tsuna frunció el ceño. Llevaba 9 años evitando la muerte de Yamamoto y, al parecer, aún le esperaban muchos mas.

- Kufufufu... – el cuerpo de Mukuro apareció envuelto de una niebla detrás de Chrome. Hibari hizo una mueca de disgusto, Gokudera se sentó en su respectivo lugar y, Tsuna y Ryohei rieron nerviosamente. – ¿He llegado tarde, Tsuna-kun?

- No se preocupe Mukuro-sama, aún no ha empezado la reunión – la voz de Chrome estaba llena de dulzura y cariño como de costumbre. Ella le debía su vida y él su existencia. I-pin sonrió con ternura. Envidiaba a la guardiana por el hecho de poder tener a la persona que mas te importa tan cerca. Si ella tuviera una oportunidad de estar así con Hibari... Debería dejar de pensar en esas tonterías.

- Ahora que estamos todos, os tengo que comunicar una noticia – hizo una pequeña pausa para respirar. – Dino se casa en 4 días y estamos todos invitados.

¿Dino se casaba? No podía salir de su asombro. ¿Quién era la novia? Nunca les había presentado a nadie, ni mencionado alguna relación. Pero lo mas extraño del asunto era la fecha. ¿En 4 días? Eso era demasiado pronto.

- ¿4 días? – al parecer, Lambo pensaba igual que ella.

- Si hay amor, no importa – respondió Bianchi.

- Estaba planeado desde hace un par de meses, pero por seguridad no se había comentado a nadie. La mayoría de los hombres de Dino tampoco lo sabían – la explicación de Tsuna resolvió algunas de las dudas.

- ¿Y quien es la afortunada?- si Fuuta no se sentara en el lado izquierdo de Tsuna, su voz hubiera pasado desapercibida.

- No se sabe mucho de ella – después de contestar la pregunta del pequeño, el décimo capo miró a su guardián mas poderoso. Se notaba algo molesto, como si se esperara que hubiera algo mas en ese asunto. – Dino me ha llamado antes para comunicarme lo de la ceremonia y ha aprovechado para pedirme que te comunicara Hibari-san, – tragó saliva antes de continuar – que serás su testigo.

- ¿Qué acabas de decir, herbívoro? – cuando Hibari utilizaba la palabra herbívoro con Tsuna, al cual poco a poco había aprendido a respetar, significaba que estaba mas molesto de lo normal. El cuerpo de Lambo tembló al instante.

- Eres su alumno y sabes que te aprecia mucho...

Sus palabras fueron cortadas por el hecho de que el moreno se levantara y saliera del lugar, no sin antes dedicarles a todos los presentes una mirada amenazante. "Si me seguís, lo pagareis caro estúpidos herbívoros" pensó I-pin. Gracias a sus dotes de observación y al hecho de que se pasaba todo el día pensando en él, había aprendido a diferenciar cada una de las miradas de Hibari. Con solo ver sus ojos, podía ser capaz de describir su estado de animo y el significado de cada una de sus miradas. Esta en particular era una bastante frecuente, y que nadie se atrevía a contradecir.

- Tsu-kun – la voz de Kyoko había roto el silencio. El aludido arqueó una ceja confuso. – ¿Podemos irnos de comprar?

- Claro que si, tomad el dinero que queráis – "No por favor" I-Pin pensó en aquel momento. – Ya os podéis marchar. Gokudera y Mukuro, vosotros quedaros un momento, por favor. Hay un asunto del cual tenemos que hablar.

Los dos asintieron a la vez mientras veían a los demás marcharse. Unos iban comentando el asunto sobre la boda, otros sobre ir a comprar, y I-pin horrorizada pensaba en como iba a escabullirse de una tarde de probarse vestidos. Una tarde escuchando opiniones sobre como le quedaba cada prenda no era precisamente lo que quería hacer en aquel momento. Ella quería estar con Hibari, pero sabía que en ese momento no debía acercarse.

- I-pin, I-pin – Lambo la sacudió por los hombros haciendo que volviera en si. Se había quedado quieta y llevaba minutos sin responder. Su amigo suspiró pesadamente. - ¿Se puede saber que te pasa?

- Nada, nada – calló en cuanto una idea se le paso por la mente.- La verdad es que estoy un poco cansada ya que no he dormido mucho –mintió. El hecho de mentir no le gustaba pero, después de pensar en lo que le esperaba, pensó que por una mentira no iba a pasar nada. - ¿Me puedo retirar a mi habitación?

- Claro que si – hizo una reverencia y salió de allí tan rápido como pudo, antes de que cambiaran de opinión.

Cerró la puerta tras ella con prisas en cuanto llegó a su habitación. Se sentó en su cama, soltó todo el aire de golpe y respiró profundamente. Miró a la foto de su maestro. Si él estuviera allí con ella, ¿se hubiera enfadado? Tal vez. Cogió la llave de su bolsillo y abrió el primer cajón de su mesita de noche. Sacó de ella una foto de Hibari, acompañado por Hibird, y se tumbó mientras la contemplaba. No tenía ánimos para nada, así que decidió dormir un poco, ahora que podía hacerlo.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Hibari estaba de mal humor, eso se podía notar a simple vista. Por eso, Kusakabe se quedó quieto a distancia.

- Tetsuya

- ¿Que quiere Kyo-san? – preguntó rápidamente para no empeorar el humor del otro.

- Cómprame un traje y hazme un té.

- ¿Ha decidido ir a la boda?

Guardó silencio esperando una respuesta, mientras le seguía mirando. Le vio asentir y sonrió. Por mucho que se quejara de él, Dino siempre había estado ahí para todos ellos. Y aunque Kyo-san le había intentado apartar a base de golpes, Dino solo sonreía. Siguió pensando en ellos mientras andaba por los pasillos de la mansión. La idea de que tuviera una prometida y no se lo hubiera dicho a Hibari, le parecía demasiado extraño. Sacudió su cabeza y empezó a hacer el té. Kyo-san no aceptaría ningún error.

* * *

_He aquí mi nueva creación. Hacia mucho tiempo que quería escribir sobre esta pareja y por fin me he animado a hacerlo._

_Acepto cualquier sugerencia/queja._

_Att. Eien Renge_


	2. Distracción

**_Titulo: _**_Oportunidad  
_

**_Pareja: _**_Hibari x I-pin (leve Mukuro x Chrome)  
_

_**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn me pertenece._

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 2  
**

_Distracción_

Despertó después de unas pocas horas gracias a unos golpes en la puerta. Oyó un murmuro y la puerta se abrió. Bianchi avanzó hasta la cama y se sentó a su lado.

- I-Pin, solo falta tu vestido – dijo mientras la movía suavemente.

- Iré esta tarde – escondió rápidamente la fotografía debajo de su almohada y se puso de pie mientras frotaba sus ojos. – Espero encontrar uno adecuado rápido, no quiero haceros perder el tiempo.

- ¿Otra vez de compras? – la cabeza de Chrome se asomó por la puerta. I-Pin asintió mientras le sonreía. – Esta vez, si me lo permitís, os acompañaré.

I-Pin asintió de nuevo, feliz de pasar una tarde junto a la guardiana. Debido a que esta solía pasar el tiempo junto a Ken y Chikusa, fieles compañeros de Mukuro, no estaban mucho tiempo juntas. A Bianchi también le agradó la idea y, después de darles un par de indicaciones, salió con prisas mientras reía feliz. Tenían 30 minutos para prepararse e ir a la puerta principal de la mansión.

- Voy a avisar a Ken y Chikusa – adornó su frase con una sonrisa y se fue.

Se desvistió con rapidez, lanzando su ropa por la habitación, y entrando en la ducha mientras se deshacía sus trenzas con una mano. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando el agua fría contactó con su piel. Para su suerte, el frío no duro mucho. Empezó a entonar el himno de Namimori que gracias a Hibird, se había aprendido. Oyó la puerta de su habitación abrirse y calló al instante. Enrolló una toalla a su cuerpo y deslizó la cortina. Se aproximó a la puerta, que se abrió de golpe revelando a Hibari. No gritó, ni siquiera se movió, estaba demasiado avergonzada como para reaccionar. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que la toalla se había deslizado para acabar en el suelo. Agachó la cabeza cuando sintió que no podía estar mas roja y vio la toalla. Horrorizada miró al moreno y, cuando reaccionó, le cerró la puerta echando el cerrojo. Se apoyó en la puerta intentando respirar. Se llevó una mano al pecho. Su corazón latía demasiado rápido y eso dolía. Se sentó y hundió su rostro en sus piernas. No encontraba el valor para salir de allí.

******************************************************************

No se había dado cuenta de que había crecido dejando atrás a esa niña de cinco años. Su cabeza siempre se había mantenido ocupada entrenando o investigando aquello que atraía su atención. Nunca se había parado a pensar que las personas de su entorno habían cambiado. Para él, todos ellos siempre serian estúpidos herbívoros, pasara el tiempo que pasara. Y no entendía como se había podido quedar tan quieto contemplando su cuerpo.

Se dio un golpe en el pecho para que su corazón parara de latir tan rápido. No consiguió su propósito, por lo que echó a andar por los pasillos buscando a cualquier ser vivo que pudiera ser mordido hasta la muerte. Divisó al italiano rubio y, antes de que este pudiera saludar, un puño en la cara le hizo echarse atrás.

******************************************************************

- No puedes quedarte encerrada durante toda tu vida – repitió por enésima vez.

Suspiraron las dos, sería imposible sacar a I-Pin del cuarto de baño después de ese pequeño accidente. Tsuna les puso una mano en el hombro, dando a entender que él se ocuparía. Le agradecieron rápidamente y se retiraron.

- I-Pin... – empezó con lentitud, pero la china no le dejó continuar.

- Tu no lo entiendes Sawada-san – se agarró con mas fuerza sus piernas. - ¿Cómo voy a poder mirarle ahora?

- A Hibari es mejor no mirarle – dijo mientras sacudía un poco su cabeza. Escuchó una pequeña risa proveniente del otro lado de la puerta, y sonrió. Lo había conseguido.

Se levantó y abrió la puerta. Le dedicó a Tsuna una tímida sonrisa que este le devolvió. Tal vez una tarde de compras le entretendría y le haría olvidar el asunto. Además, Hibari seguiría siendo tan indiferente como antes, por lo que preocuparse por él era una tontería.

- Te dejo para que puedas cambiarte – abrió la puerta para salir pero antes dio media vuelta y con una sonrisa añadió – Bianchi y Chrome están esperando.

- Sayonara Sawada-san – hizo una reverencia y el capo salió de la habitación.

No miro mucho lo que había cogido y se vistió como pudo. Salió corriendo, cerrando la puerta con fuerza, intentando no tropezar por los pasillos. Pero paró al ver la figura de un moreno hablando con Lambo y Fuuta.

- ¡Lancia! – se tiró a él, que la abrazó con fuerza.

- Hola pequeña, ¿cómo has estado?

- Bien...- el accidente con Hibari se le pasó por la mente y tuvo que morderse la lengua, cosa que no paso desapercibida para Lancia que la miró esperando una respuesta. – Ya te contaré en otro momento, ahora tengo prisa.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla y volvió a correr por los pasillos. Paró en seco cuando llegó a la puerta y se extrañó de no ver a nadie. Dio un salto cuando una mano se posó sobre su hombro pero se relajó al ver a sus dos amigas. Echaron unas risas y se pusieron en camino, ya que irían andando pues las mas jóvenes tenían miedo de la manera de conducir de la mayor.

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

- ¿No encuentras nada que te guste, I-Pin-chan? – negó con la cabeza mientras desechaba otro vestido. Miró hacia Chrome, que sostenía un vestido sin mangas de un color azul oscuro. Supuso que Mukuro le había ayudado a elegir y deseó tener una opinión masculina. Ella le sonrió y empezó a acercarse a ella, mientras la tienda se llenaba de una misteriosa niebla.

- Kufufu – el cuerpo de Chrome había sido remplazado por el peliazul y su maquiavélica sonrisa. - ¿Necesitas ayuda?

- Si no le importa... – agachó su cabeza con timidez.

Escuchó unos pasos alejarse y, cuando levantó la cabeza, ya estaba otra vez allí. Sostenía un vestido rojo atado al cuello y con la espalda descubierta. Se fijó en el corte que había a lo largo de la parte derecha y, después de que la pelirroja diera el visto bueno, lo cogió y se fue al probador.

Mukuro empezaba a impacientarse, Chrome intentaba calmarle y Bianchi estaba que se subía por las paredes. Pero en cuanto vieron salir a I-Pin del probador, pensaron que la espera había merecido la pena.

- Espera un momento – Mukuro se levantó y le deshizo las trenzas con rapidez. Le despeinó el pelo un poco y volvió a su sitio. – Increíble, tengo buen gusto.

- No diga eso – sintió como su cara se ponía tan roja como su vestido.

Bianchi se había quedado callada. Mukuro tenía razón, tenía un gusto impresionante. El color, no solo era importante en la cultura china, si no que le resaltaba la figura que ella mantenía escondida. El pelo negro, despeinado gracias a la acción del hombre, caía con gracia en la espalda. Mukuro le dio unos zapatos altos que combinaban con el vestido y al ponérselos, el corte de la pierna se hizo notorio dando a ver una delgadas piernas.

- Vamonos ya – I-Pin volvió a ponerse su ropa y, después de pagar lo que habían decidido comprar, volvieron a la mansión.

Abrió la puerta de la mansión mientras reía por lo que le había comentado Chrome. Algo se interpuso en su camino haciendo que se diera un leve golpe en la cabeza. Se masajeó la zona dañada y alzó la vista para saber quien había sido el causante. Se congeló al instante al ver al guardián de la nube, que le apartó con un brazo y miró desafiante a Mukuro.

- Kufufu... Kyoya, a las mujeres no se les trata así – esquivó ágilmente la tonfa que Hibari le había lanzado y se coloco detrás de I-Pin.

- Te morderé hasta la muerte – Mukuro sonrió ante las palabras de su oponente.

- I-Pin – susurró al oído de la china – pégale una patada a su pierna izquierda.

Lamentablemente para Hibari, ella estaba de mal humor desde el accidente. El hecho de que se hubiera quedado quieto mirándola y ahora le tratara con tanta rudeza, le había molestado. Y no podía negar que no tendría otra oportunidad como esa. Así que hizo caso al guardián de la niebla aprovechando que éste estaba distrayendo al moreno.

- ¿Pero que...? – no podía salir de su asombro al verse en el suelo escuchando las risas de los otros dos. Una mueca de disgusto cruzó su cara y se levantó ágilmente para dirigirle una mirada a I-Pin, que se quedó quieta al ver la confusión en sus ojos.

- Hibari-san, ella no... – Chrome había regresado y, al ver el temblor de la menor, intentó ayudar pero guardó silencio al ver la tonfa en la garganta de I-Pin.

- No defiendas a esta estúpida herbívora – eso le acabo de destrozar y, después de librarse del agarre, se fue corriendo dejando atrás a Hibari con una marca roja en su mejilla.

Corría por los pasillos, cayendo de vez en cuando, pero se levantaba rápidamente y buscaba desesperada su habitación. Se encontró con Yamamoto, que la miró preocupado cuando pasó a su lado llorando, y fracasó al intentar pararla. Cuando divisó la puerta que buscaba, aceleró sus pasos y cerró con fuerza la puerta echando el cerrojo. Miró a la foto de su maestro, buscando tranquilidad. No la encontró y, mientras se hundía en su propio llanto, empezó a tener dificultades para respirar. Estaba demasiado aterrorizada, nerviosa, desconcertada. No entendía nada, y quería que alguien le explicara como poder relacionarse con él sin salir herida. Porque dolía, su cuerpo y su alma. Y se había cansado de estar sentada esperando su turno. No pudo pensar mas, ya que cayó al suelo inconsciente.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

- Hibari, te estaba buscando – recuperó un poco de aire y miró a su guardián. – ¿Sabes donde esta I-Pin?

- ¿Por qué debería importarme una herbívora? – respondió con total indiferencia. Nunca le había importado nada salvo Hibird y Namimori , ¿por qué iba a ser ella la excepción?

- He oído que habéis tenido una pequeña pelea – sabía lo mucho que ella le quería y lo cruel que él podía llegar a ser. – Recuerda que ella es bastante sensible y se puede tomar mal algunos comentarios.

- Eso no me importa – suspiró pesadamente por la respuesta de Hibari.

Iba a contestarle cuando oyeron un ruido. Tsuna miró confuso a Hibari y corrieron hasta donde habían escuchado el ruido. Forcejeó con la puerta del cuarto de I-Pin y, al no poder abrirla, le pidió a Hibari que lo hiciera él. De una patada, la puerta se abrió. Se acercaron despacio y pudieron identificar a I-Pin tendida en el suelo. Para la sorpresa de Tsuna, Hibari se acercó a ella y la cogió en brazos para después posarla en la cama. El capo murmuró algo y salió corriendo en busca de algún medico. ¿Qué había sucedido?

* * *

_Perdon por el retraso, pero he estado algo liada entre examenes._

_**Silverhell:** Muchas gracias. A mi ya me da miedo cuando mis amigas dicen de ir de compras, porque ni los zapatos mas comodos te quitan el dolor xD_

_Un saludo a tods_

_Att. Eien Renge  
_


	3. Suplica

**_Titulo: _**_Oportunidad  
_

**_Pareja: _**_Hibari x I-pin (leve Mukuro x Chrome)___

_**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn me pertenece_

_Dedicado a meyzhita, muchas gracias por tu review =)_

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

_Suplica_

Lancia se mordió la lengua para no decir nada. Había estado muchos años con el par mas joven, y les conocía muy bien. Era el mayor confidente que tenían y como un padre para ellos. Intentaba ser paciente, pero no podía evitar soltar algún grito en especial con el muchacho. I-Pin era lo contrario. Siempre había sido educada con él y nunca había tenido que gritarle. Le pasó un brazo por el hombro de Lambo, que estaba a su lado con los ojos hinchados. Dirigió su mirada el décimo Vongola, que le dedicó una mirada cansada que rogaba tranquilidad. Y solo por eso, Lancia decidió guardar silenció.

Tras pasar algunas horas, I-Pin despertó. Tsuna y Lancia fueron los primeros que se abalanzaron sobre ella, preguntando sobre su salud. Se ruborizó al instante y trató de calmarles, cosa que le llevo algo de tiempo.

Cuando recordó lo que había pasado, se avergonzó de si misma. ¿Cómo había podido pegarle?

- I-Pin... – Tsuna le llamó por cuarta vez y la sacudió un poco.

- ¿Eh? – recordó que seguían allí y rápidamente pensó en algo para quedarse sola. – Lo siento, aún estoy un poco confusa.

- Entonces deberíamos dejarte descansar – Yamamoto estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta y le sonrió.

- Gracias Yamamoto-san.

Esbozó una tímida sonrisa y los demás salieron por la puerta arrastrando a un Lambo que no quería irse. Después de unos cuantos gritos, consiguieron sacarle y Lancia cerró la puerta.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – había sido el único que se había quedado después de su petición, cosa que le extrañó.

- Tienes varias cosas que explicarme, ¿no crees? – su voz sonó preocupada y, a la vez, impaciente. Se sentó en su cama y la abrazó con cuidado de no hacerle daño.

- Me ha visto desnuda, me ha llamado estúpida y yo le he pegado en dos ocasiones – nombró los hechos rápidamente intentando no llorar, pero no lo consiguió.

- No te preocupes por lo que diga, y si le has pegado tendrás tus motivos – contestó rápidamente.

- Me odia – su voz empezaba a quebrarse y el hombre le dio una palmadas en la espalda.

- Anda duérmete – esperaba que, después de descansar un poco, la china viera las cosas de otro color.

I-Pin asintió y se limpió las lágrimas. Lancia le dio un beso en su cabeza y se despidió de ella.

Se quedó sola en su cuarto, mirando al techo tratando de no pensar. Sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, pues se puso a pensar en Hibari de nuevo. Odiaba el hecho de que él ocupara la mayor parte de sus pensamientos y, después de lo ocurrido, no quería pensar mucho en él.

¿Se había equivocado al creer que tenía una mísera oportunidad?

******************************************************************

- Kyo-san, me han informado de que I-Pin ha despertado. ¿No va a ir a visitarla?

Hibari estaba confundido por primera vez. Se había preocupado por alguien y le había ayudado. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

- Kyo-san... – Kusakabe le volvió a llamar y esta vez, él reaccionó.

- Ahora iré – gruñó por lo bajo. Su fiel acompañante se retiró después de asentir y volvió a concentrarse en sus pensamientos.

Esa estúpida herbívora estaba haciendo que se preocupara demasiado y eso le hacía impacientarse. Se levantó del suelo y, de pronto, se acordó del pequeño accidente en el baño. Y salió de allí preguntandose el porque de su pequeño sonrojo.

Cuando llegó a la puerta del cuarto de I-Pin, entró sin preocuparse de llamar. Se la encontró como de costumbre, con una apariencia frágil llena de vitalidad.

No, si se fijaba mejor, estaba un poco pálida y tenía mala cara. Y parecía mas frágil de lo normal. Estaba tapada por sus sabanas, por lo que no podía saber como estaba el resto de su cuerpo. Inconscientemente, le acarició la mejilla y notó que su piel estaba congelada.

I-Pin se movió un poco al sentir el contacto, pero no despertó. Hibari suspiró y le cogió la mano. También estaba congelada, cosa que no le importo y le masajeó los dedos.

- Hibari...

Miró a la chica que hablaba en sueños. ¿Tanto le quería? Ella era cálida, amable, se llevaba bien con todo el mundo y en su mente no cabía la idea de odiar a alguien. Podía aspirar a tener un buen futuro, ya que le había demostrado en varias ocasiones que era inteligente.

Y él era... Bueno, él era él. Alguien que odiaba a todo ser que se cruzara por su camino y mordía hasta la muerte a cualquier herbívoro. Era inteligente, astuto, frío, cruel y despiadado. Incapaz de sentir y mucho menos de querer.

Y con ella, todo era distinto. Se permitía ser débil en aquellos momentos solo por ella. Jamás se hubiera imaginado que no rechazaría el contacto físico con alguien. Jamás se hubiera imaginado que sería tan humano, tan... herbívoro. Y eso era algo que odiaba.

Soltó la mano de golpe y avanzó rápidamente hacia la puerta con una sola cosa en mente.

Tenía que eliminarla.

Él no era débil y no se permitiría serlo por alguien. Y si para seguir siendo él, tenía que quitarla de en medio, lo haría sin dudarlo. Porque así era Hibari Kyoya, un monstruo para los demás. Y eso era algo que, en el fondo, le gustaba.

Alguien interrumpió sus pensamientos, alguien que le estaba abrazando por detrás. Identificó a I-Pin por la delgadez y la temperatura de sus brazos.

- ¿Qué haces herbívora? – el tono de su voz sonó cortante, como de costumbre.

- Dame una oportunidad, por favor.

Había tardado en contestar y le había rogado que le diera una oportunidad. ¿Y ahora que debía hacer? Apartó sus brazos y la encaró pesando en sus posibilidades. Podía negarse y quitarse aquel asunto de encima fácilmente, o podía...

- Solo una semana herbívora.

No era que estuviera enamorado de ella, el concepto amar no era para él. Solo sería una prueba. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría en entender que para él, ella no era nada? Averiguaría que solo había sido un pensamiento equivocado, nada más. Y con todo eso sería mas fácil alejarla de él, porque Tsunayoshi no le permitiría matarla.

******************************************************************

Había escuchado pasos y se sorprendió al ver a Hibari salir de su cuarto. I-Pin se levantó rápidamente y salió corriendo detrás de él. No se paró a mirarse, ¿qué importaba si tenía un mal aspecto? Cuando vio su espalda hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió para pararle. Le abrazó por detrás y él se paró en seco.

- ¿Qué haces herbívora?

No lo sabía. Simplemente le había querido parar, sin importarle el porque de ese hecho. Cerró los ojos tratando de organizar sus pensamientos y respiro con dificultad. Recordó sus pensamientos anteriores, aquellos en los que no quería quedarse sentada sin hacer nada. Se armó de valor y con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro habló.

- Dame una oportunidad, por favor.

¿Qué diferencia habría entre el ahora y el después de que se negara? Ninguna, porque Hibari sería igual de indiferente al resto del mundo como lo había sido hasta ahora. Por otra parte sabía que si no se arriesgaba en la vida, no conseguiría nada. Cerró los ojos mientras se preparaba para la negativa.

- Solo una semana herbívora.

Se quedó quieta unos minutos. ¿Había dicho lo que ella había oído? No, eso era imposible. Ah cierto, había ignorado el hecho de que para él nada era imposible. Sonrió con dulzura ya que se sentía incapaz de articular palabra.

"Arigato, Hibari-san" pensó mientras depositaba sus labios en los de él.

Cuando ella reaccionó, se sonrojó y volvió corriendo a su cuarto cerrando la puerta tras ella. Respiró hondo tratando de calmarse y no ponerse a gritar allí mismo y se llevó un par de dedos a sus labios. "Le he besado."

Cuando él reaccionó, ella ya se había ido corriendo. Le había besado y él no había sabido reaccionar. Se imaginó la risa de Mukuro y una mueca de disgusto apareció en su rostro.

No... no era solo el guardián de la niebla. Era el hecho de que el contacto físico con un herbívoro le repugnaba a menos que fuera él quien lo iniciara (en casos excepcionales). Solo había que observar su manera de luchar. Solo las tonfas tocaban a su oponente, no su cuerpo.

Pero lo peor de todo había sido el hecho de que no le había importado ese contacto, casi diría que le había gustado. Pegó un puño a la pared más cercana y la destrozó. "Solo es una prueba Hibari, nada más." Solo tenia que concienciarse de ello y no dejar que nada le hiciera cambiar de opinión.

* * *

_Siento mucho haber tardado tanto, aceptare cualquier tipo de castigo._

_Sobre el capitulo decir que es el que le da el nombre a la historia. Sé que soy mala para los summary pero ahora se ve el porque del que hay._

_Espero que os haya gustado y acepto cualquier sugerencia/queja..._

_Att. Eien Renge_


End file.
